Chris Dickson
Chris Dickson is a striker who joined Rovers on loan from Charlton Athletic on a three-month deal in September 2009. His arrival was prompted by the departure of Rickie Lambert, who left Rovers to join Southampton just over two weeks earlier. The Rovers management team had been following Dickson's progress for some time, since he had played against Rovers for Gillingham in a League One match in 2007 – a performance which manager Paul Trollope described as 'destroying us' in an interview on the Bristol Rovers official club website, but which Dickson himself described as 'not his best'. Dickson's parents are from Ghana and Jamaica, meaning that he was eligible to play for either nation, but opted for Ghana when they called him up to their squad in 2008, making his first and so far only appearance for them against Tanzania in August of that year. His debut for Bristol Rovers came in a 3–1 victory at Brentford on 19 September 2009, during which he scored two goals in the first half, with Aaron Lescott adding a third before the break. He went on to make 14 appearances for the club, all in League One, and scoring four goals. Career Chris started his career playing non-league football, firstly for Erith & Belvedere and then for Dulwich Hamlet, before being spotted and signed by Charlton Athletic in 2007. In two years at Erith he had an impressive scoring record of 35 goals in 75 games, before moving to Dulwich where he scored an incredible 31 goals in 35 league games. While at Charlton, Dickson was loaned out four times – once to Crewe Alexandra, twice to Gillingham and once to Bristol Rovers. He was released by The Addicks in 2010 and after an unsuccessful trial with Stevenage he moved to Cyprus to play for Nea Salamis Famagusta. He ended his first season with Famagusta as their top scorer, with 18 goals in all competitions. Midway through the 2011–12 season he was transferred to AEL Limassol for a fee of €70,000. Career stats Record against Rovers Chris has played against Bristol Rovers three times, twice before joining Rovers and once after leaving. Both games prior to joining The Pirates came during the 2007-08 season, one while he was playing for Crewe Alexandra and the other while at Gillingham. The latter game saw hime score a late winner, earning the Gills a 3–2 victory. The only time he faced Rovers after leaving the club came just two months after his loan spell in Bristol expired, when he lined up for one of his former teams, Gillingham. He has yet to lose a match to Bristol Rovers, having drawn against them once and won twice. International career Chris Dickson has twice been capped by Ghana, both times in friendly matches. His first call-up came in 2008, when he played the full 90 minutes against Tanzania in Dar es Salaam. He would have to wait a year before winning his second cap, coming on as a late substitute in a match against Zambia held at Leyton Orient's Brisbane Road ground, a game which also featured ex-Rovers man Junior Agogo. International appearances :N.B. Ghana's score is always given first. (Source: footballdatabase.eu) Category:Players Category:Forwards Category:28 December Category:Players born in 1984 Category:Players who joined in 2009 Category:Erith & Belvedere Category:Dulwich Hamlet Category:Charlton Athletic Category:Crewe Alexandra Category:Gillingham Category:Ghanaian internationals Category:Loaned players Category:Nea Salamis Famagusta Category:AEL Limassol Category:Shanghai East Asia